LARC methods include IUDs, implants, or long acting vaginal rings, LARC methods are more effective than daily, weekly or monthly products because they are less prone to user error. IUDs and implants have an effectiveness rate that is the top tier for typical use. In order to evaluate if new LARC products could be effective for contraception, and have a lower incidence of side effects that might lead to discontinuation, a prospective randomized controlled clinical trial will be conducted in the NICHD Contraceptive Clinical Trial Network (CCTN).